


Lucky Spin

by recordmachined



Category: Muse
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Teen Muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recordmachined/pseuds/recordmachined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to this prompt: "A typical Yuletide round of Spin the Bottle brings two band mates closer together... "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Spin

“Stop glaring at the bottle, Matt, you’ll probably break it,” Dom snickered, jerking Matt out of his staring contest with an empty eggnog bottle sitting in the middle of the room. He glanced up from where he perched on the window to see Dom standing over him.

“In that case, I’ll just glare at it some more,” Matt replied with a scowl.

“C’mon, Matt, it’s just a bit of fun,” Dom reassured, reaching out to ruffle Matt’s hair.

“Fun?” Matt’s scowl deepened as he batted Dom’s hand away. “I thought you asked me to come over to practice, play some tunes. Not to play spin the fucking bottle!”

“We did practice and then you started complaining that your fingers hurt.”

“That’s only because you had me practicing chords for an hour straight,” Matt complained, eyeing his sore fingertips with a pout. “I can’t become a guitarist overnight,” he added somberly.

“Don’t be silly,” Dom said, reaching out and giving Matt’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze. “No one becomes a guitarist overnight. But you are already so good; you just need some more practice. You’ll be a great guitarist one day, I’m sure.”

“... Really? You think so?” Matt asked, meeting Dom’s gaze.

Dom’s smile widened, his stormy grey eyes staring intently into Matt’s with an underlying promise that made his heartbeat quicken. “Of course! Now c’mon, we have a game to play.” Matt groaned. “It’s Christmas, Matty, and all our friends are here.”

“It’s not Christmas yet,” Matt argued, “and they are your friends. I hardly know anyone.”

Dom pulled Matt by his wrist, dragging him to the middle of the room where everyone had already settled around the bottle. “Well, you know Chris and Tom. Seriously Matt, your reluctance almost makes me think that you’re afraid of a little snogging.”

“I’m not afraid of snogging! I just don’t like strangers putting their tongues in my mouth.”

“In that case, you wouldn’t mind my tongue in your mouth, would you?” Dom whispered, stepping closer and running his fingers along the length of Matt’s arm.

“What?” Matt squeaked, his eyes flying wide open.

Dom merely smirked and walked away to join the others on the floor leaving Matt slightly dumbfounded as he tried to wrap his head around Dom’s words. It took him a moment to realise that he didn’t mind Dom’s tongue in his mouth. In fact, he wanted more than just Dom’s tongue. And suddenly the thought of playing the stupid game seemed even worse because, given his luck, he was sure he’d have to see Dom kiss someone else. He sighed deeply and made his way towards the group on the floor, sitting across Dom, who was juggling the bottle between his hands.

“I’ll go first,” Dom announced much to the excitement of all the girls, who giggled drunkenly. But he didn’t seem to notice them as he reached forward and spun the empty bottle.

Matt bit his lip as he watched the bottle whirl on the floor. Momentarily, his eyes flicked up to meet Dom’s and a sudden surge of heat coursed through his body as their gazes locked. There was something in the way Dom looked at him that he couldn’t quite put his finger on but it made skin prickle with excitement. Simultaneously, their eyes fell on the bottle again as it slowed down, making a full circle until it finally stopped, pointing towards Matt. Maybe luck was on his side, he thought to himself numbly. He looked up, quickly seeing Dom inches away from him before he was thrown on his back and a pair of lips softly but insistently pressed against his.

Matt’s eyelids fell shut and his arms wound around Dom’s neck, pulling him closer. He could hear the others’ whistles and groans but when the tip of Dom’s tongue brushed against his lower lip, all of his thoughts went out the window. He shuddered and trembled, against the rush of adrenaline that slid down his spine. A moan ripped through his throat as his mouth fell open, letting Dom’s tongue sneak in and tangle with his own. His fingers entwined amongst Dom’s golden hair, his nails scrapping against the other boy’s scalp. 

Dom moaned into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on Matt’s lower lip. He jumped slightly when Matt shifted underneath him, spreading his legs to grant him better access when he pulled away reluctantly to steady himself.

They started at each other, panting into each others mouths. Matt was vaguely aware that they were still in the middle of a game and were surrounded by most of their friends from school. He could feel a blush creeping up his neck as his fingers fell from Dom’s hair and nervously tugged the collar of his jumper. Dom grinned down at him before placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Okay, game’s over,” he said, his eyes not once leaving Matt’s. A few of them protested as Dom sat back on his heels between Matt’s legs. He suggestively ran his hands over Matt’s thighs before repeating, “I said, the game is over. Everyone out.”

This time, everyone scrambled out, with Tom cheekily giving Matt a thumbs up.

Matt rolled his eyes before propping himself onto his elbows. He cleared his throat. “What was that?”

Dom pushed himself up on his feet and reached out for Matt to grab his hand. “That was me getting you to play the stupid game just so I could snog you,” he replied with a smirk.

Matt giggled as he let Dom pull him up. “You couldn’t have possibly made the bottle point towards me.”

“Lucky spin, I guess.” Dom backed them up until they reached the bed and pushed Matt onto the soft mattress. “It was either this or dragging your arse under the mistletoe.”

“The mistletoe would have worked better.”

“Cheeky.” Dom leaned down to nip at Matt’s ear.

“You know,” Matt began, sliding his hands under Dom’s jumper, “you could’ve just kissed me and saved all this trouble.”

“Yes, I could’ve,” Dom grinned, cupping Matt’s face and placing a light kiss on his lips and adding, “But where’s the fun in that.”


End file.
